Fascinating
by Middle-Earthling
Summary: Jim Kirk thinks he is living an ordinary 21st century life, just as he always has, but is that really the truth? He's never felt like he fully belonged, and perhaps there is a reason for that. **ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE, SORRY GUYS**
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek yet, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately though, the rights to this brilliant franchise belong to JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry and whoever else. **

**Summary:**

* * *

**_James. T Kirk is just your average 21st century university student. He goes to classes where he doesn't really pay attention, then he talks to friends, goes out to bars, picks up women he doesn't even know the names of, never calls them again, and then does it all over again the next day. But as fun as all that was, something about his life never felt quite right. He always felt... out-of-place. Almost as if this wasn't even really his world. Or time._**

**_Spock is first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, but when the captain, James. T Kirk, mysteriously vanishes without a trace, Spock is promoted to captain. You would think that would make him happy, right? Wrong. Captain James. T Kirk wasn't just the captain, at least not to Spock. He had been, and always will be, his friend. Best friend, and maybe even more. Spock vows that he will not rest until they have found his best friend, and returned him safely home._**

**_But what happens when Spock finds Kirk in the 21st century, without even a hint of a memory of Starfleet, the Enterprise, their own century, and no idea of who or what he is._**

* * *

**Kirk's POV**

* * *

I yawn widely as I wake up, slowly moving into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. I open my eyes and look around the small room. Wait a second... This isn't my room, not at all. No, I don't sleep in a college dorm room, from the 21st century!

No, hang on, what? Of course this is my room. I shake my head to clear it of strange thoughts, and get up to brush my teeth. I can't get rid of the thought that this really isn't my room; this really isn't where I should be. I don't understand why, but I often get this strange feeling of not belonging.

I don't mean in that silly teenage 'I don't really fit in' sort of way, I mean... it feels like this isn't even my world, I'm not even from here. I don't know where those thoughts come from though, I mean, they're entirely illogical. Of course I belong here. Everyone does. There's nowhere else I could belong.

Slowly though, my mind changes the subject, and all thoughts of belonging to a different world are banished. Now thinking about my first class of the day, biology of some sort, I think, I quickly get dressed into my usual sort of clothes, jeans and a yellow sweater. I'm not sure why I wear a yellow sweater all the time, but for some reason it just seems like it fits, or something.

As I leave the room, I slam the door behind me, not because I'm angry or anything, just because otherwise it doesn't close. I learned that the hard way. First night here, I didn't know you had to slam the door, and some guys came in and stole my laptop. I got it back eventually, though.

I walk across the grass that separates the dorm buildings and the real school buildings, gazing at the sky. Not really looking _at _it so much as trying to look _through _it. To see what's up there, you know? Of course, I can't see through the sky, and there's nothing up there other than the sky, so it's entirely pointless. But still, it's kind of amusing.

I get to my classroom about five minutes early, and I'm the second person in the room. I take a seat up the back, so that I can sleep or read or something and the teacher won't notice. I do that for pretty much all of my classes, and it doesn't matter, because everything they're trying to teach me, I already know. Really, I should be that geek in the front row, eager to answer every question, but that's not really me, so I don't do that.

I put my bag down at my feet, and rest my head on the cool surface of the desk while everyone else fills into the room. A minute or two after the last student has shuffled into the room, the teacher walks in, carrying a briefcase and a large take away coffee.

Her name is Professor Green, she's in her mid-forties and really nice, but my God, is she ever boring. All she does through the entire lesson is talk about one particular thing until you think that if anyone ever says something about that thing to you ever again, you'll strangle them.

As she unpack's her case, and says good morning, I close my eyes and doze off, slightly.

* * *

_"Captain, permission to come aboard the bridge," said the familiar Scottish accent. _

_"Permission granted, Mr. Scott," I said, turning to look at the man standing just a little behind me. _

_He gave me a big smile, which I returned, before looking back at the screen in front of me, displaying nothing but blackness and stars. We were docked at the space port, awaiting the arrival of the rest of our crew members, before setting out on a five-year mission to boldly go where no man has gone before. _

_I slouched down slightly in my chair, I was eager to set off, but we were still waiting for most of our crew, including chief medical officer Doctor McCoy, and first officer Spock. I sighed, thinking about those two. _

_They were my best friends and I hadn't seen them in two weeks, because we'd all been having rigorous retraining sessions, in our respective fields, to make sure we were ready for five years in space. _

_I couldn't wait to see them again, and to work with them again. Sure Bones (Doctor McCoy) was a little abrupt and snarky at times, but deep down I knew he really did care. And Spock was half-Vulcan, so he acted emotionless, but sometimes he let his feelings show, and God, those times were the best. He was actually really caring, but he'd never admit that. _

_I owed them a lot, too, they'd saved my life so many times, I don't think I could even count it. And they were always there for me. _

_Deep in my own thoughts as I was, I hadn't noticed that Spock had come aboard, and was now standing in front of me. _

_"Reporting for duty, captain," he said respectively._

_"Good to see you, Spock," I said with a smile. _

_He just looked at me, but I didn't mind, it was incredibly rare for Spock to so much as twitch his lips, so I didn't expect any kind of response from him. _

_"Well, go on, go do your... job," I said, still smiling, and he went to sit down at his place on the controls. _

_He looked back around at me, though, and gave me a look that almost resembled a smile. I smiled widely in return, and he turned away. _

* * *

I jolt awake as the shrieking alarm sounds, signalling that it's the end of this lesson. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to rid them of the remains of sleep. I pick up my bag, and head out of the classroom, along with all the other students. As I walk down the corridor, I think about the dream I had in class. I dreamt that I was the captain of a spaceship, and I had friends called Bones and Spock.

I shake my head, wondering where the hell that even came from. I mean, I know it was just a dream, but something about it just felt... real, or something, like it was a memory, and not a dream. But, of course I know it was just a dream, so I try to rid the thought from my mind.

I have an hour before my next class, so I head down to the on campus coffee shop, that's located somewhere down the end of the school buildings. As I walk in the door, I'm greeted by the pleasantly warm smell of coffee.

There are only four other people in the shop, two people sitting at tables sipping drinks, and the people who work here.

I walk up to the counter, and smile at the girl who's waiting for me. I've met her quite a few times, her name is Sammy, and she's this really cute red-headed girl, who's probably about a year older than me.

"Hey," I say to her, smiling politely.

"Hello," she replied, "What can I get for you today?"

"Um... a mocha with -"

"Extra chocolate, yes, I know, that's what you get every time," she says, sort of winking at me.

"You remember by order, you're even sweeter than chocolate!" I exclaim as I lean across the counter and kiss her cheek.

She blushes and bites her lip. "You're weird, seriously," she says, trying not to laugh.

I just smile at her, because nothing else needs to be said. I wait until she's made my drink, then I thank her. I turn around and take a closer look at the people sitting at the tables. One is probably a teacher, as he looks to be in his fifties, but I've never met him before, and the other is a blonde twenty-something year old, whose name is Andrew, and just so happens to be my best friend here.

I sit down across from him, and flick his face to get his attention. He looks up at me, totally unimpressed. "What is it this time, Jim?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just saw you and thought I'd say hi," I say.

"Okay, hi," he says.

He sounds like he's annoyed, but I know he's not. That's just his way. He's like, permanently pissed off by everyone and everything, but he's actually being rather polite today. Normally I'm greeted with a "fuck off" or something similar.

I'm not bothered by that though, because for some reason he reminds me of someone I know, or used to know, but I can't remember who. It's so frustrating, because I can never place my finger on it. I think it's one of those things about my life that don't make sense. People and places I can't remember, that odd feeling of not belonging.

I sigh, and finish my drink.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_  
_

**Okay, so... what did you think? Reviews are always welcome, so please don't hold back! Um... I have a feeling I should say something... Oh, that's it. Okay, so as you should hopefully know, this is a new Trek fanfiction. Saying that though, I just feel like I should say that there most likely will be references to TOS for no apparent reason, I just felt like adding it in, and sometimes my characters may sound more like the TOS versions than the new ones, because for some reason that is how they stubbornly decide they want to be written. So, I apologise for that.  
**

**Hm, what else, what else? Uh, this isn't one of those stories that I already have written/planned out, I just came up with the idea and wrote it out, it turned into this, and we'll see where we go from here. Sound good? Also, I feel like I should say this... Don't expect really fast updates from me. I'm a fast writer, it only takes a few hours to write a chapter and edit it, but it takes me ages to come up with what I want to happen in the chapter, and to actually get the motivation to sit down and freaking write. **

**Well, I think my somewhat lengthy rant is over. You may go... do whatever it is you are off to do, now. **


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek yet, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately though, the rights to this brilliant franchise belong to JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry and whoever else. **

**Summary:**_  
_

**_James. T Kirk is just your average 21st century university student. He goes to classes where he doesn't really pay attention, then he talks to friends, goes out to bars, picks up women he doesn't even know the names of, never calls them again, and then does it all over again the next day. But as fun as all that was, something about his life never felt quite right. He always felt... out of place. Almost as if this wasn't even really his world. Or time._**

**_Spock is first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, but when the captain, James. T Kirk, mysteriously vanishes without a trace, Spock is promoted to captain. You would think that would make him happy, right? Wrong. Captain James. T Kirk wasn't just the captain, at least not to Spock. He had been, and always will be, his friend. Best friend, and maybe even more. Spock vows that he will not rest until they have found his best friend, and returned him safely home._**

**_But what happens when Spock finds Kirk in the 21st century, without even a hint of a memory of Starfleet, the Enterprise, their own century, and no idea of who or what he is?_**

* * *

**Spock's POV**_  
_

* * *

We were one month, four days and seven hours into our five year long space voyage when the captain disappeared. It was entirely illogical that a person should just... disappear like that, but it happened. That was three weeks, two days and nine hours ago now.

I sit in the captain's chair with my hands folded in my lap, staring at the screen directly in front of me. Currently it shows nothing but a mass of stars and darkness, which is normal as we are light-years from any known planet or solar system.

We are looking for Captain Kirk, but the problem is, we don't know where to look. Even I don't have the faintest clue as to where to start (a fact that I'm sure Doctor McCoy would find highly amusing, if the situation were different). How do you look for someone that just disappeared without a trace? And I mean _without a trace. _We tried scanning everything within the range of our scanners, but they showed nothing. We tried back-tracking to the last planet we had visited, thinking possibly the transporter beams could have malfunctioned, sending the captain back to the last place he beamed, and even though that was an entirely illogical possibility it was, as Jim would say, "worth a shot".

We tried everything we could think of, but still nothing. Three weeks, and no sign at all. And although I would never admit it aloud to anyone else, this was upsetting to me. Jim Kirk is my friend, and it is hard to lose a friend, especially after you so nearly lost them not so long ago.

And that is why I am doing everything within my power to try and locate the captain, and bring him back.

I shut my eyes and play back over the moment that he disappeared in my head, searching for any detail I may have missed that could lead to where the captain is.

* * *

_"Spock, think you can handle things if I take a break for a few minutes?" Captain Kirk asked, a slightly mischievous smile playing across his lips. _

_"I believe so, Captain," I replied. _

_"Good," he said, shaking his head slightly and muttering to himself. _

_He started walking towards the doors of the lift that connected the bridge to the rest of the ship. I noticed him stop for a second, about three feet from the doors, and put his hand to his head. _

_"Captain?" I inquired. _

_He turned to look at me, and opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, he never got the chance to say it. He crumpled to the floor, and a strange light started to glow about his body, a light that somewhat resembled that of the transporter beams aboard the Enterprise. _

_I stepped towards the captain, bending down slightly to look closer at him, and then he just... wasn't there anymore. The light had grown brighter as I came closer, and the moment I was about to touch him, he just vanished. _

_I put my hand out to touch the area where he had been, and felt nothing. _

_I got slowly up and looked around at the stunned faces of everyone else on the bridge. _

_"What just happened?" asked Sulu, even though there was no reason to ask. It was clear what had happened. It was just that what had happened made absolutely no sense. _

_"The captain has disappeared, why and how, though, I do not know," I said._

* * *

I reopen my eyes and glance around the bridge once again. Still I cannot understand how the captain disappeared, where he has gone, and what happened to him. As I look around, a thought occurs to me. What if it isn't _where_ did the captain go, but _when _did the captain go?

Time travel _is _possible, even though it has never been attempted by humans before. I stop my staring and remain entirely still, thinking over all the possibilities of my new idea.

If the captain has been places in a different time, there is still the question of what world, and what time? And again, how? How could he just disappear and be in a different time? Unless... Unless someone else made it happen. Someone or something.

The Enterprise and its crew is no stranger to aliens and their strange ways, hostile or friendly, but what reason could an alien, or another human for that matter, have to place Captain Kirk in a different time?

But all this only opens up more questions. I sigh, and get up to go and tell Doctor McCoy of my new theory.

I find him standing next to Mr. Scott, both of them staring intently at me.

"Time travel," I simply state.

"And what in the blazes is that supposed to mean?" asks Doctor McCoy.

"What if the captain did not just travel somewhere else, but he went into an entirely different time stream?" I say, attempting to convey my thoughts to the doctor.

"But time travel isn't possible," he replies.

"It is possible; other alien species have accomplished it. Just humans have never attempted it before," I say.

"But then how did Jim do it?"

"If my theory is correct, I doubt that he did it of his own accord. More likely someone or something else made it happen."

"But if someone else was aboard the ship, and had equipment capable of time travel, how did the ships sensors not pick them or it up?" asks Mr. Scott.

"They weren't necessarily on board the ship, they could have done it from outside, it depends on what kind of technology they have," I say.

"Your theory is valid, I suppose," says Doctor McCoy reluctantly, "but it doesn't make a lot of sense. I for one have some questions regarding it."

"What are your questions, doctor?"

"Well for one, why would someone take Jim to a different time? And for another, what time, and in what world? This doesn't narrow anything down, and we can't even know if you are right or not."

"No, but it is all we have to go on at the moment, so, 'it is worth a shot', as you would say."

Doctor McCoy gives me a half annoyed, half amused glance, and then nods.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with you, I guess you're right," he says.

"But where do we start looking? And how?" asks Mr. Scott.

"I do not know, but I think a good place to start is Earth," I say.

"Why Earth? We're nowhere near Earth!"

"As illogical as it is, I just have a feeling it's the right place to start."

At my last comment, Doctor McCoy actually laughs.

"You? A feeling? Well I never thought I would live to see this day..."

I choose not to reply, and return to the chair.

"Mr Sulu, set course for Earth... warp speed 3," I say to the helmsman.

"Aye, sir," replies Sulu.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well... There was chapter two for you, it contained Spock and Bones, because well... Do I actually have to give a reason? Anyways, I would very much appreciate a review, it would mean a lot, and to those of you who have already reviewed/favourited/followed this story, thank you so very much! **

**Again, I feel the need to say my updates will be quite slow, so don't expect anything more than once every two weeks, and that's at good speed and if I have motivation, if I don't it could take longer. I'm sorry to dissapoint you like that, but well... I have a lot of stuff in my life, and writing isn't something I always have time for, even though I try my hardest.**

**Also, if you notice in character breaks, wrong references, please don't hesitate to tell me, I'm still somewhat new to this fandom and I don't know everything there is to know, but I believe I know enough to write this story succesfully. Oh, and if my grammar or spelling os terrible, please tell me about that, aswell. Two reasons for that, one is my keyboard is broken and I have a tendancy to make typos, and when I edit I often skip past things. Also, I'm still young and inexperienced at writing (I've only been writing proper fanfiction for a little over a year), so I may slip up without noticing.**

**And this story is entirely un-beta'd. The only editing to be done is by me, so... yeah. Just thought it'd be a good idea to say that. **


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek yet, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately though, the rights to this brilliant franchise belong to JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry and whoever else. **

**Summary:**

* * *

**_James. T Kirk is just your average 21st century university student. He goes to classes where he doesn't really pay attention, then he talks to friends, goes out to bars, picks up women he doesn't even know the names of, never calls them again, and then does it all over again the next day. But as fun as all that was, something about his life never felt quite right. He always felt... out-of-place. Almost as if this wasn't even really his world. Or time._**

**_Spock is first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, but when the captain, James. T Kirk, mysteriously vanishes without a trace, Spock is promoted to captain. You would think that would make him happy, right? Wrong. Captain James. T Kirk wasn't just the captain, at least not to Spock. He had been, and always will be, his friend. Best friend, and maybe even more. Spock vows that he will not rest until they have found his best friend, and returned him safely home._**

**_But what happens when Spock finds Kirk in the 21st century, without even a hint of a memory of Starfleet, the Enterprise, their own century, and no idea of who or what he is._**

* * *

**Kirk's POV**

* * *

I stay in the coffee shop for about a half hour, just talking and relaxing. It's approaching three o'clock now, and I don't have anymore classes, so I ask Andrew if he wants to come with me to our favourite bar.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he replies, after carefully studying my face.

"Great! Come on, let's go," I say, standing up with a huge grin on my face.

Andrew sighs and gets up, following me out the door.

The bar that I want to go is only a ten minute walk from the campus, so I ignore Andrew's whining about being tired and wanting to catch a cab, and just head off in the right direction. He follows, after some mumbling and quiet cursing.

As I walk into the bar, I'm greeted by an overwhelming smell of alcohol and bodies. Even though it's only three, it's already pretty crowded in there. I make my way over to the counter, and order a shot of whiskey. A few seconds later Andrew is beside me, but he doesn't order anything. He actually almost never drinks, I think he just comes with me to make sure I don't get myself killed. It's a bit annoying, but also kind of nice, and again, reminds me of that someone that I can't quite place my finger on.

After two hours, I'm well and truly drunk. Not that I'm complaining. I love the feeling it gives me, that release from almost everything, all my troubles and worries starting to fade away. Soon I get bored with just drinking and talking to Andrew, so I decide to go and see if there are any girls worth my attention.

I scan the now fully crowded room, and my eyes land on a gorgeous brunette girl, standing off to the side of the room by herself. I walk over to her, carefully avoiding contact with all the other people hanging about.

"Hey, babe," I say as I come to a stop next to the girl.

She looks me over, a slight smirk covering her plump red lips.

"What do you want?" she asks bluntly.

"I just thought you seemed lonely, so I came to provide some company," I say, half slurring my words.

"I'm not alone, my boyfriend is over there," she says, pointing to somewhere in the crowd, still not losing her smirk.

"Mm, but I bet he's boring. I'm far better company, I can assure you of that," I say, not really caring that she's not alone.

As I finish my sentance, someone comes up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around to face them.

A big burly guy around a foot taller than I am, and a hell of a lot bigger glares down at me.

"Why don't you just go on back to where you came from and stop flirting with other people's women?" he suggests, pushing me back slightly.

I know it's probably not a good idea to try and provoke the big guy, but what can I say, I've never really had much sense of self-preservation.

"Hm..." I say, pretending to think it over. "Uh, no."

"I really don't think you want to try and piss me off," he says menacingly.

"Oh, but I think I do," I say, smiling stupidly.

He growls, and pushes me roughly away from him, but I just come straight back over to him.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" I say mockingly.

He glares at me, and pushes me back again, but I just come back, the stupid smile still in place, doing everything within my power to make him angry.

Three more times he tries, unsuccesfully to make me leave, and by the fourth time he's really, really pissed. I can see a muscle next to his right eye beginning to twitch.

I give him my sweetest possible smile, and that's when he punches me in the face.

It stings, and I lose my balance, almost falling to the floor, but I catch myself before I do. I think the big guy thinks that his punch has scared me off, but he's wrong. That's what I was looking for.

I push myself into a proper standing position, then throw a punch to his stomach. I hit, and he doubles over, wheezing.

It only takes him a second to recover, though, and then I got three more hits to my face, one hitting my nose directly and I hear a wet sort of crunch, and then I feel blood dripping down my face.

It doesn't worry me though, I've had far worse injuries. I throw another punch at him, this time aiming for his cheek, but I miss and he grabs my wrist, jerking it back painfully.

Before he can break my wrist, I jerk back, and kick the back of his leg, hard. He lets go with a harsh cry, and falls onto one knee.

By now people are watching the fight, and I'm fairly sure no one is rooting for me, as people are giving me cold stares and glares.

Not that I can blame them, though, as I did kind of start this and bring it down on myself. As I turn away from the guy to take a quick look at the people, I feel something shatter across the back of my head, and I turn to look back at the guy, who is now standing up with half a bottle in his hand.

I blink, and then I feel myself fall forward and everything goes dark.

* * *

"Ugh, Bones, tell me you didn't try and hypo me to death again," I mutter groggily as I blink my eyes open to be greeted by blinding white lights and a sterile room, assuming I must be in the sickbay of the Enterprise.

"What?" asks a voice that certainly doesn't belong to Bones.

I pull myself into a sitting position, wincing as my head throbs. I gingerly bring a hand to touch the back of my head and feel a soft bandage there.

I wonder how that happened... either a bar fight or hostile aliens. As both of those things are a regular occurance, I don't dwell too much on it.

"Wait... who are you?" I ask, as I stare into the slightly concerned eyes of a blonde guy, about my age, maybe a little older.

He blinks at me, looking confused. "Did you get brain damage or something?" he asks.

"What... no, who are you? Where's Bones? Or Spock?" I ask, getting even more confused as I look around the room realizing that it's a lot bigger than the sickbay, and that the machinary around is outdated by at least a hundred years.

"Where the hell am I, and what am I doing here?" I try again, as the guy looks even more confused by my last question.

"You don't remember? Figures..." he snorts, "You got into a bar fight, the dude you were fighting smashed a bottle on your head and then I brought you here, to the hospital," he says.

"Oh... No, but wait... no, I was on the Enterprise, I couldn't have been in a bar, we're in the middle of space!"

He gives me a weird look. "Seriously you must have got brain damage, or you're playing a really bad joke, Jim."

"How do you know my name?" I demand.

"Jim... It's me, come on, stop being an idiot."

"Who are you?"

"Are you telling me that you really don't know?"

"If I did, would I keep asking?" I say, rolling my eyes.

He looks slightly worried by that, but answers. "I'm Andrew, your best friend, the poor guy who has to follow you around all the time to make sure you don't get killed. Ring any bells?" he asks, somewhat sarcastically. It almost sounds like he's trying to impersonate Bones.

"No, I don't know anyone called Andrew. And by best friends are Bones and Spock... Speaking of which, where are they?" I ask, once again looking around the ancient hospital room, trying to figure out how the hell I ended up here.

"Who are Bones and Spock?" the guy, Andrew, asks looking even more confused.

"Bones, Doctor McCoy, he should be here somewhere, he never lets me out of his sight for more than a few minutes, the over protective bastard, and Spock... well, Spock is Spock... How do you not know? If this is the Enterprise, you must know them..." I trail off, slowly realizing that he actually has no clue what I'm talking about.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying a different approach.

"Seven thirty, I think," he says.

"No, I mean, what year?" I ask again, because this really doesn't look like the 23rd century, more like the 21st.

"2013," he says, giving me another weird look.

"What?!" I say, even though I kind of saw it coming.

"No seriously, Jim, what the hell is wrong with you?" Andrew asks, concern growing in his eyes every time I talk.

"Nothing, but I just really want to know how I got here, seeing as last thing I remember I was on the bridge, talking to Spock..."

"What do you mean 'bridge'?"

"I mean the place where I control the Enterprise from," I say, with a hint of 'well, duh' in my voice.

"What the hell is the Enterprise?"

"The newest and best flagship in the fleet," I reply proudly, even though I'm probably making no sense to the poor guy.

"What are you talking about? I think you hit your head way too hard, because you're talking total rubbish. You don't have a ship, you're a college student for God's sake," he rants, sounding slightly exasperated.

I sigh, running a hand over my face, wondering just what the hell happened that landed me in the 21st century, with an idiot who seems to know me, but doesn't know anything about the Enterprise, so I guess he didn't come with me from there.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"About two hours..."

"No, not here, I mean here as in this century."

"Uh... always? You can't time travel, idiot," he says, seeming to relax for some reason.

"Apparently I can, seeing as this isn't where I'm from."

"Jim, just drop it, this is a really bad joke and isn't going to go anywhere," Andrew says, starting to sound pissed off again.

"How exactly do you know who I am?" I ask, hoping he'll actually answer my question.

"We go to the same school, dumbass."

"But I'm done with school, I finished the Academy, I'm captain now," I say, realizing I should shut up, but I'm still so confused.

"Captain?"

"Yeah..."

"I highly doubt that," he says, the annoyance plain in his voice.

I groan loudly, realizing that Andrew really honestly has no clue what I'm talking about, and there's no point in continuing this pointless conversation.

I sigh as I flop back against the pillows of the bed I've been sitting on, and continue to stare at the guy, Andrew.

He does look kind of familiar, but I know that what he's saying can't be true.

He gives me another weird glance, then he backs out of the room, without saying anything. I'm not sure where he's gone, but I don't really care. I'm tired, annoyed and confused.

A few minutes later, Andrew comes back with what I can only presume is a nurse in tow.

The nurse comes and stands beside my bed, and looks at me critically.

"James, are you telling the truth? Do you really not know where you are?" she asks, a little uncertainly.

"No, I don't."

She turns away from me, and starts talking to Andrew in what I think is meant to be a whisper, but I can still hear plain as day.

"There shouldn't be an brain damage, the wound was only skin deep, and not hard enough to cause any lasting damage," she says sounding slightly worried.

"Then why is he acting like this?" comes the reply from Andrew.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go get the doctor to come have another look at him..." says the nurse, before rushing out of the room.

I sigh, once again, before leaning back against the pillow and closing my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so how was that? I'm not really too pleased with how that chapter turned out, but I have a really fantastic idea for the next Kirk chapter, and a slightly stupid one for the next Spock one, but that's a good thing because it means you'll get an update sooner. I hope. Also, I apologise for the way the barfight scene probably sounded really stupid, but all I know about bars and barfights is from movies and other stories. Never had any personal experiences with them (I'm way too young for that). But, uh yeah. Your opinion is always appreciated!**

**Um, so... I think I'm done here. Just as usual, tell me what you thought, and thanks for reading!Next update should be in a week or two at most.**


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek yet, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately though, the rights to this brilliant franchise belong to JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry and whoever else. **

**Summary:**

* * *

**_James. T Kirk is just your average 21st century university student. He goes to classes where he doesn't really pay attention, then he talks to friends, goes out to bars, picks up women he doesn't even know the names of, never calls them again, and then does it all over again the next day. But as fun as all that was, something about his life never felt quite right. He always felt... out-of-place. Almost as if this wasn't even really his world. Or time._**

**_Spock is first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, but when the captain, James. T Kirk, mysteriously vanishes without a trace, Spock is promoted to captain. You would think that would make him happy, right? Wrong. Captain James. T Kirk wasn't just the captain, at least not to Spock. He had been, and always will be, his friend. Best friend, and maybe even more. Spock vows that he will not rest until they have found his best friend, and returned him safely home._**

**_But what happens when Spock finds Kirk in the 21st century, without even a hint of a memory of Starfleet, the Enterprise, their own century, and no idea of who or what he is._**

* * *

**Spock's POV  
**

* * *

3.4 hours after my 'break-through', I find myself sitting in my quarters, staring blankly at the vid screen on the wall, running through all the possibilities of time travel in my head. There have been three different theories created to try and prove time travel, none have been tried, as they were deemed 'too risky', but I feel that it is a risk we need to take, to get our captain back. I'm sure that it is what he would do, were it one of the crew who had been taken, rather than him.

As I think things over, I realize that maybe time travel has been done, just not in our time line, perhaps in another, alternate time line. Perhaps something almost identically similar to our situation has happened in that other time line?

Seconds after that thought occurs to me, I am standing up and pressing the buttons required to comm the older, alternate version of myself. I know that if something like this had happened to him and his Jim Kirk, he would be unlikely to tell me, for fear of messing up what is supposed to be, but seeing as this is all but our last hope, it is 'worth a shot'.

approximately seven seconds after I make the call, the screen flickers to life and the not-quite-emotionless face of my older counterpart appears on the screen.

"Spock," he says, one of his eyebrows raising slightly, a sign of his curiosity.

"I hope I did not disturb you?" I inquire, more to be polite than anything.

"No, you did not. What troubles you?" he replies, already knowing that the most likely reason for my call was because something was wrong.

"It is the captain - " I start, but he cuts me off.

"Jim? What's happened to him?" he asks, almost anxiously.

"Three weeks ago Jim disappeared."

"Disappeared? How?"

"I do not know. We were on the bridge, he was leaving me in charge while he took a break, and when he turned to leave, he collapsed, then just... vanished."

"It is illogical that a person should just disappear like that," he says, his already raised eyebrows climbing further up his forehead.

"Yes, I realize that, I am merely telling you the facts of what happened," I state, making direct eye contact with the older me.

"Indeed... did you notice any disturbances within, or around, the ship prior to his... disappearing act?" he asks, with what could almost be described as a small smile gracing his lips.

"No, none that the ships scanners picked up. Did anything like this ever happen in your timeline?" I ask, finally getting to my reason for calling him.

"Nothing of quite this nature, no."

"Something similar?" I ask, trying to get him to let slip something that might help.

"Spock, I am not supposed to discuss the events of my time with you, it is potentially dangerous," he says, seriously.

I feel the urge to sigh, loudly, but I don't, because that would serve no purpose. "Time travel," I say, hoping that maybe he can at least tell me if it's possible.

"What do you mean?" he asks, although I am fairly certain he already knows what it is that I am asking.

"Is time travel possible?" I ask, rephrasing what I said earlier.

He looks at me for several long moments, before he seems to decide something.

"Yes."

I feel my eyes widen slightly, and a relief rush through me. If it's possible, and I am correct about what happened to Jim, then we may be very near to getting our beloved captain back.

"Have you ever attempted it?"

Again, he watches me closely, before seeming to come to a decision and telling me.

"Yes, a few times," he says, a wistful look in his eyes, perhaps reliving some memory.

"How did you... do it?"

"The first time it was an accident, we were pulled into the magnetic field of Earth's sun, and then propelled out of it at an incredible speed, somehow ending up in a past time. The other we used to same theory and it worked, again," he says, the look still in his eyes, something now resembling a smile playing across his features.

I had heard the theory before, it was the one I had been giving the strongest debate to, just before I called my older self.

"Would it work if we tried it?"

"It is dangerous, but... in theory, yes, it could very well, and should, work."

"How much of a risk is there?"

"You could go to a time you didn't mean to, you could end up unable to return to your own, you could be pulled to far in and burn up, any number of things could happen, and there is no way to guarantee safety, it is very risky."

"If it was your Jim who was missing, would you risk it to get him back?"

"Yes," he doesn't even hesitate before replying, which really says something about the relationship they must have had.

"I too am willing to take the risks, he is worth it, and should it have been I or any other crew member, I am certain he would have risked it, too," I say.

"Yes, he would have," he says, a light shining his eyes.

"Thank you," I say.

He stares at me again, then nods and cuts of the connection.

After the call ends, I get up, ready to go back to the bridge and tell the others of my plan, feeling sure that they will all agree, anything to get Jim back where he belongs, with us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so... what did you think of the chapter? I apologise for making you wait so long, and then giving you such a short chapter, but Spock is hard enough to write as it is, let alone two Spock's. Anyways, the chapter is now done and up, and I just have the much easier task of the next Kirk chapter. But, back to this chapter, the theory for the time travel thing, I think it sounds kind of wrong and rather unscientific, but I was trying to copy the theory from The Voyage Home and that episode in season one where there was the time travel thing and it was kind of the same thing I think, but I don't remember because it's been ages since I watched the episode and I wasn't paying much attention.**

**I will watch them again soon though, so I have more of an idea about how to write the time travel stuff for the next few Spock chapters.**

**Well, uh... please tell me your opinion, it is always greatly appreciated and I will see you sometime soon, whenever I stop being such a lazy idiot and update again.**

**Kay loves, see y'all later.**


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek yet, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately though, the rights to this brilliant franchise belong to JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry and whoever else. **

**Summary:**

* * *

**_James. T Kirk is just your average 21st century university student. He goes to classes where he doesn't really pay attention, then he talks to friends, goes out to bars, picks up women he doesn't even know the names of, never calls them again, and then does it all over again the next day. But as fun as all that was, something about his life never felt quite right. He always felt... out-of-place. Almost as if this wasn't even really his world. Or time._**

**_Spock is first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, but when the captain, James. T Kirk, mysteriously vanishes without a trace, Spock is promoted to captain. You would think that would make him happy, right? Wrong. Captain James. T Kirk wasn't just the captain, at least not to Spock. He had been, and always will be, his friend. Best friend, and maybe even more. Spock vows that he will not rest until they have found his best friend, and returned him safely home._**

**_But what happens when Spock finds Kirk in the 21st century, without even a hint of a memory of Starfleet, the Enterprise, their own century, and no idea of who or what he is._**

* * *

**Kirk's POV**

* * *

A few minutes after his whispered conversation with the nurse, Andrew comes back into my room, a look of poorly disguised concern on his face.

"Um, the doctor is gonna come have a look at you in a minute..." he says, now sounding hesitent, all traces of annoyance and sarcasm gone from his voice.

"I promise you that I don't have brain damage or anything, I'm telling the truth, I'm really not from here, this isn't where I belong. I should be on the Enterprise, doing captain-y stuff and trying to piss off Spock, not... here, wherever here even is," I say honestly, trying to convey my thoughts to the ignorant man.

Andrew just looks at me.

I huff, loudly, and settle back against the pillows, closing my eyes and folding my hands over my stomach.

Now that no one is talking or trying to convince me that I'm crazy, I realize just how much my head, and the rest of my body, hurts. There's a vague stinging sort of sensation just under the bandage, and a tight sorness covering most of the left side of my face, alerting me to the fact that in the next few hours I would be sporting a wonderful bruise.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep again, a hand reaches out and pokes my shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep," says Andrew.

I open my eyes and glare at him. "Why not?"

"The doctor'll be here soon, and I'm not supposed to let you sleep," he replies, his eyes wide and still concerned, staring at me intently.

"What am I supposed to do for the next however long, then?"

"Um, why don't you talk to me or something?" he asks, trying to sound like it's casual and nonchalant, but I can still hear the tinge of worry in his voice.

"About what?"

"Why don't you tell me about... this Enterprise thing and stuff?"

"Um... What do you want to know?" I ask, wondering why he'd ask about something he thinks is the result of a bad blow to the head.

"What I want to know is how an idiot like you came to be a captain," he says, a slight smile creeping into his voice, at the idea, even though he thinks none of it ever happened.

"I was a command track cadet anyways, but I got promoted to captain because I saved the world from this crazy Romulan from the future," I say, almost smiling at how ridiculous that must sound.

"What the hell is a Romulan?" Andrew asks. I suppose he must have decided it'd be fun to play along for a while.

"They're an alien, they're a bit like Vulcans, only they have emotions," I say, knowing he has no idea what I'm talking about, but really, I couldn't care less.

"Um, right. What's a Vulcan, then?"

"Also aliens, pointy ears, smart and apparantly have no emotions, though I think they actually do, because Spock does, he just controls them..." I trail off, sounding like a rambling mad man, even to myself.

"Who is this Spock? You keep talking about him," Andrew says.

"He's one of my best friends and my science officer and first officer and my -" I cut myself off, blushing slightly.

"Your what?"  
"Nothing..." I say, hiding a slight smile behind my hand as I pretend to yawn.

"Um, right. Do you..." he trails off as there is a load knock on the door, and then it opens to reveal a very tall man, possibly as tall as six foot five, dressed all in white and with a large mask and sterile hat covering most of his face and head.

"You're the doctor?" asks Andrew.

"Yes," replies the man, his voice making an odd rattling sound at the end of his word.

"Do you want me to leave while you talk to Jim?"

The doctor nods, and Andrew leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As the door closes, the doctor turns to face me, and I notice that the parts of his skin that are visible are a very odd yellowish colour, and his eyes are about four times the size of a normal human eye.

Just as I decide that something really weird is going on here, he reaches up and pulls off his mask and hat, revealing a large, smooth bald head and cheekbones that jut out for about four centimetres, all covered in the same waxy, yellow skin.

I gasp, soflty. "You're an alien!"

"To you, yes. My species is known as the Alryans, but your Federation does not yet know about us, but they shall soon, if our tests prove that you are an intelligent race, worthy of our company."

"Test? Wait... you mean, that's why I'm here? You're running tests on me? To see if human kind is fit to know you?" I say, trying not to let my shock and indignation show in my voice.

"Yes," he replies.

"But why? Also, how? The last thing I remember, I was on the Enterprise, and now I'm here, and that guy claims to know me... how are you doing all of this?"

"The Alryans have some special... capabilities that Humans do not, enabling us to change the way you remember or see certain things."

"So you've been fucking around inside my mind, and a bunch of other peoples?"

"I do not know what 'fucking around' means, but yes, we changed several of your memories to make you a suitable candidate for our purposes."

"If you changed my memories, how come I know what's going on now?"

"It appears as though having a bottle smashed across your head has altered or undone our work, but it does not matter, I will put it back in place now," he says, his tone perfectly emotionless and balanced.

"What you think I'm just gonna let you fuck with my mind? No way!" I half shout, attempting to back away from him, but failing because I'm stuck on a hopsital bed.

"It does not matter if you comply or not, I can still access your mind."

"Oh yeah, how?" I ask, trying to sneer and sound cocky, rather than somewhat terrified.

"Like this," he says, as he reaches out and touches the side of one of my ankles.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**Okay, new chapter! To be honest, I'm not very happy with that, like, at all, but at least it's longer than the last chapter. I know I promised I'd be faster in updating because I had an idea, but this chapter was just being so annoying and I had to write and rewrite it like eight times before it became even the slightest bit readable. Apparently I write better when I have no idea what to write about, rather than when I have an actual plan. But anyways... What do you think's gonna happen now? Is this what you thought would happen? Tell me what you thought, please guys! It means so much whenever anyone reviews my stuff. Um, well, I really would like to promise I'll have another update really soon, but I kind of doubt that so I won't.**

**Well, see you later guys, and thank you so much for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
